Mizuki, su vida pasada
by Gelios
Summary: Esta es la vida nunca contada de Mizuki, el primer malo malote de Naruto, el cual no era tan malo como se dice, posteen si les gusta la historia


EL Frio Pasado de

Mizuki:1er Capitulo

**En el país de la Ventisca,en su corazon reside la pequeña aldea oculta de la**

**Escarcha, una aldea pequeña,insignificante ya que es una aldea bastante**

**modesta,pequeña,para los ojos de un conquistador hacerse con esta aldea**

**seria mas bien una injustica que un logro.En ella la gente vive de los frutos**

**y las alimañas de el Bosque Eterno un bosque situado en el corazón de el **

**pais de la ventisca,my cercano a el pais de la lluvia y de la nieve.En esa pe-**

**queña aldea vive un joven de corta edad,se podria decir que es un niño pro-**

**dijio,los pocos ninjas que allí viven tienen bastantes celos de este niño bue-**

**na parte de ese motivo lo tiene su barrera de sangre o sus tecnicas de hielo**

**que todavia nadie sabe de donde las aprendió.**

**Mizuki:Me tengo que ir...abuela me estés escuchando?**

**Sirene:Si hijo mio pero recuerda vuelve antes de la puesta de sol**

**Mizuki:Descuida abuela,tendré cuidado**

**Mizuki sale de su casa en busca de algo que cenar,fuera le espera su amigo**

**Hiei su amigo desde la infancia,con el pasa los mejores momentos de su vida**

**y de su infancia.El aire es frio,en verano pocas veces suele haber brisas ca-**

**lidas y que regeneran la salud de los mas viejos.**

**Mizuki:(Mira a Hiei tranquilamente)Vamos ya es tarde.**

**Hiei:Si sera mejor que nos demos prisa.**

**Mientras pisan la blanda y blanca nieve se van adentrando en la espesura del**

**bosque.Al entrar notan que algo no va bien,miran al suelo ven una rosa de **

**escarcha pisada,esto no seria de ninguna importancia si no fuese por que el**

**diametro de la pisada estuviese todo muerto.Todo estaba negro,el silencio**

**reinaba por doquier,este solo fue roto por el suave sonido de una brisa he-**

**lada.Se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos mientras no sabian que hacer.**

**Hiei:Sera mejor que nos marchemos esto no me gusta nada tenemos que **

**avisar a los demas!**

**Mizuki:Vuelve al pueblo yo me quedo aqui el manantial de lagrimas tiene que**

**estar a salvo.**

**Hiei:Ten cuidado cuando llegue dire que has ido a ver y mandaran a algunos**

**ninjas para recogerte.**

**Mizuki le guiña el ojo a Hiei mientras se da la vuelta y empieza a correr ha-**

**cia la espesura de el bosque.Mizuki se pierde de vista mientras Hiei corre **

**hacia el pueblo.Una gota de sudor empieza a recorrer la blanca cara de Mi-**

**zuki,mientras este no cesa en correr sobre la nieve.Al final de un pasillo de**

**arboles consigue ver el manantial de Luna.Esta vacio,la cascada esta seca y**

**por lo visto alguien lo a hecho a posta,este era el único tesoro de la villa o-**

**culta de la ventisca y ahora no le queda nada.Se da la vuelta dispuesto a **

**correr acia el pueblo,pero...un fuerte olor a quemado le advierte de algo.**

**Esta alerta mientras saca un kunai y lo pone a la altura de su boca para **

**defenderse.Sus piernas no le responden,nota el miedo que flota en el aire...**

**olle un grito que le da el inicio para que se mueva,un grito de su amigo Hiei.**

**Mizuki empieza a correr como nunca a corrido en su corta vida.Al llegar a **

**el pueblo la escena es desgarradora,sangre por todas partes,gente tirada en**

**el suelo...muerta...**

**A lo lejos ve una multitud parecen ninjas,Mizuki se esconde tras uno de los**

**arboles cercano a ellos y se dispone a escucharlos:**

**¿?:Orochimaru, has conseguido el frasco de las lagrimas de Luna?**

**Orochimaru:Aqui tiene señor disculpe la demora**

**¿?:Señor por lo visto todavia quedan algunas resistencias de el pueblo.**

**¿?:Que se encargue Kisame de ellos.**

**Kisame:Ahora mismo señor.Itachi ahora mismo vendrá...ah! mirelo aqui viene**

**y por lo visto con un rehen.**

**Itachi:Mire lo que he encontrado señor a una rata intentado atacarme.**

**¿?:Deshazte de el.**

**Hiei:Malditos ya vereis como cuando aparezca mizuki os matara a todos...**

**Itachi:(con la sangre entre los dedos)Así mejor.**

**Mizuki con lagrimas en los ojos ve que nadie queda vivo,las casas estan ardi-**

**endo,su abuela seguramente estara muerta así como todos los de la pequeña**

**villa,pero recuerda una palabra de ella.**

**Sirene:Recuerda si algun dia pasa algo,vete a la aldea de konoha en el pais de**

**el fuego,pero recuerda que esto es como un juego,aqui prima la supervivencia**

**no seas fiel a nadie y si hay que traicionar tienes que traicionar.**

**Mizuki se deja aparecer entre los atacantes...se tapa la cara con un pañuelo**

**que le tapa toda la cara menos los ojos.Mira a Orochimaru con rabia,el olor de**

**la sangre flotaba en el aire.Hiei estaba tendido en el suelo en un charco de **

**sangre...Mizuki se agacha mientras pronuncia unas extrañas palabras.En frente**

**de el se alza un pilar de hielo a modo de muro,el cual se dirige hacia los ene-**

**migos.Una explosion cesa el movimiento de el pilar de hielo,haciendo que mizuki**

**se caiga al suelo,rodando acia atras.Se levanta mientras corre acia orochimaru**

**con una velocidad atroz.Pasa atraves de ellos mientras le roba el frasco de las **

**manos, pero no se detiene si no que sigue corriendo mientras los demas se que-**

**dan pasmaos frente a esa estampa y ataque por sorpresa.Su ropa blaca le hizo**

**pasar desapercibido ante ellos en dos ocasiones,en una de ellas vino un hombre**

**al que correspondia al nombre de Deidara, y en la segunda un crio un chaval **

**que por lo visto se llamaba Sasori.Siguio corriendo asta que llegó al pais de la**

**niebla.Donde termina este capitulo.**


End file.
